Conventional key-value/object-storage systems may contain a relatively large amount of redundant information. For example, a document/image database system can have multiple documents/image that have the same or similar contents. Such redundant information may consume a significant amount of storage space.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.